The Gift Shop
by Alliedman
Summary: Akane works at one of her stores and who happens to walk by to buy something she made. LxSxM. Please R&R and I will continue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryuusei no Rockman/Megaman star force what so ever.

Time-line takes place after the 1st game to not confuse anybody. 

Ch 1 Akane is working in one of her part time jobs in gift shop, here she usually sells all sorts of gift items as usual, but today she adds something different for the shop. 

She soon places a doll on one of the shelf's next to her, but this isn't just any doll it was a Rockman doll that looks like Subaru and she wondered if anyone would like to buy it. 

A few hours later who's to come by but Luna, she dully browse the shop until she See's the Subaru doll which soon catches her attention, not wanting to be notice she slowly walks to the shelf. 

Akane: Can I help you? 

Luna hesitates then simply said. I...I was just looking around on this stuff. 

Akane later suggest. Why don't you look over here. She shows the shelf where the doll is. 

Well I don't know she said picking up one them, they seem alright but... as she was about to grab the Rockman doll someone else snatches it. 

Hey! 

That persons turns out to be Misora herself who was please looking at the doll. 

Misora: Hey this looks like... 

Luna: Hey you I was gonna look at that. 

Misora: Really how come? 

That caught Luna of guard. 

Luna:Umm...uh that's my decision. 

Misora: Hey I remember you, your one of Subaru's classmates right. 

Luna: I happen to be his class president. 

Misora: So what are you doing here? 

Luna: I was looking are here to see what this store has like( snatches the doll from her hands) this. 

Misora: Hey I wasn't done with that. 

Luna: What you just looking at it like me. 

Misora: Yeah but it no like your gonna buy it right. 

Luna: Of..course not but...(Misora snatches it) 

Misora: Then would you mine letting me have it for a while. 

Luna: But I'm still not done with it. 

All this noise later attract Akanes attention, who seem interested in the two girls argument. 

Akane: Excuse me is there anything I can do for you both. 

Misora/Luna: Nothing( both their hands are holding the doll). 

Then someone just entered the store. 

: Oka-san 

Akane: hello Subaru. 

Misora/Luna: Subaru! 

This was my 1st fanfic ever made in a different site at under a different account name.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter Ch 2.

Subaru enters the store carrying something in a package, the two girls quickly put the doll back on the shelf. 

Akane: Hello Subaru, what brings you here. 

Subaru: You forgot your lunch at home oka-san(hand over package). 

Akane: Why thank you Subaru, oh aren't these two your friends. 

Misora/Luna: Hi. 

Subaru: Misora, class president, what are you two doing here? 

Luna: Uh I was just browsing. 

Subaru: Oh. 

Misora soon thought she could do better. 

Misora: I was going to buy something from your mom. 

Subaru: That's nice. 

Luna: Uh..maybe I'll try and pick something. 

Subaru: OK then what is it you two want to buy. 

The girls hesitated they didn't want him to know they are trying to buy the doll. 

Misora: Uh...you know postcards and ribbons. 

Luna: Say Subaru aren't you doing your homework. 

Subaru: I was till I had to deliver my moms lunch just now. 

Misora: That's nice of you. 

Luna: But still not an excuse on finishing your school work, you better go home and finish it. 

Subaru; OK, well bye oka-san see you at noon. 

Akane: OK Subaru, bye for now. 

Subaru: Bye Misora, class president. 

Misora/Luna: Bye 

As Subaru leaves Akane soon watches the girls with some interest. 

Misora: Gee way to drive him of you. 

Luna: Thats non of your business. 

Misora: Whats it to you, besides he doesn't like you that much. 

Luna: What do you mean by that he called me class president. 

Misora: But he called me by my proper name. 

Luna: What does that mean, you don't know him that well. 

Misora: I know he was kind enough to help me in my times of need. 

Luna: Hey he does that to me allot you know. 

Misora: Does he do it without you telling him to? 

Luna: Well...yes, but why would he help you anyway, your out of your music career now. 

Misora: Yeah it was a good opportunity for me to go out with him. 

Luna's starting to get a little steamed. 

Luna: Well you only ask him out so he can carry your bags. 

Misora: Isn't that something you would do? 

Luna: Yes...I mean NO! 

Misora: Now to think of it, I'll see if I can try to restart my singing career. 

Luna: Oh and you think he'll come to that? 

Misora: He would cuz I'm giving him and only him a special pass to my stage. 

Luna: That's nothing I can easily get us to a great movie theater, and we get front seats so he wouldn't have to go to near to you. 

Misora: Cool make sure its one with me in it. 

Luna: Noway! 

Akane over hears all this and gets interested on all of it. She could tell they indeed like Subaru and that's why they want the doll she made that looks like him. So she wanted to see how much they like him so much. 

Akane: Well look at the time, I better try to rearrange the items for them to be seen. 

The girls see her putting the doll on a shelf behind the counter she works. They soon remember the doll and why they were here, they soon thought that to get the doll is from Akane. But how?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

Misora and Luna soon pondered on how to get the doll from Akane and both are determined to get it before the other.

The two soon approached her with there best face.

Akane: Oh hello again girls.

Misora/Luna: Hello Miss Hoshikawa.

Both glare at each other.

Luna: Its nice to see you ma'am.

Akane: Good to see you to miss Luna.

Misora: Your looking pretty today.

Akane: Why thank you Misora.

Luna glared at Misora and decided to try another tactic.

Luna: You know miss Hoshikawa I have been watching your sons preformance at school, and he was doing really good at his school work. I should know cuz I go to school with him.

Akane: Thats nice to know miss Luna.

Misora know what Luna's doing and decide to do one her own.

Misora: Excuse me miss Hoshikawa, you know I to have been watching Subaru to and I helped him in some of his personal problems as well.

Akane: Really now thats interesting.

Luna: Oh I've been escorting him to school since he first came back.

Misora: You know he does find that annoying.

Luna: Yeah what have you done to help him?

Luna: Oh really what have done to help him.

Misora: Well I have been helping him in very tough situations he gets in, have you done anything like that?

Akane is really getting interested in all this argument and decides to bring in another question.

Akane: Now wait girls, may I ask what is this argument all about.

Both girls soon realize what their doing, and that they're not getting the doll with all this argument. But they didn't want her to know that they want really badly, so they can't buy it directly.

Luna: Uh it was nothing ma'am...it..uhhmm...

Misora: We just wanna buy some of your items.

Akane: Oh I see but what do you two want.

Misora: Oh not much just looking for a really special item that we would like, I hope your shop has?

Luna: Yes do you have anything like that.

Akane could tell they want the doll but just how badly. She approached the shelf near the doll and...

Akane: Well I do have this...teddy bear everyone buys alot like this.

Luna: Uh no...Im looking for something else.

Akane: Ok then how about...this birdie it one of our top sellers.

Misora: No some thing more human.

Akane: Oh I see...this maid doll must be what you two want.

The two girls ae getting tired of all the guessing.

Luna: Uh miss Hoshikawa I'm looking for something blue.

Misora: With spiky brown hair.

Luna: With a helmet.

Misora: And wears vizers.

Akane: Oh that, sorry we are freshed out.

Luna/Misora: What! But what about that?

Both franticaly pointing at the doll now.

Akane: Oh this is the last one, and I'm just putting it up for display until we can get more of it.

Ofcourse Akane lied all about it to see the girls reaction.

Luna and Misora however are still determined to get the doll one way or another from other. And the only way to do it is to kiss up to Akane.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

Misora and Luna still detemined to get the doll, now wait to make thier move on the right moment.

Akane was placing some notebooks on a shelf then.

Misora: Ms. Hoshikawado you need some help with that?

Akane: Why thank you Misora, but there's no need.

Misora: Oh don't worry it will be my pleasure.

Misora then stacks the books quickly.

Luna; Excuse me Ms. Hoshikawa, is there anything I can do for you?

Akane: Well I was just gonna stack up these teddy bears on this-.

Luna: Here let me do that for you.

Luna then stacks the bears up a dollarama.

Misora notices this and wasn't gonna take it sitting down.

She then sees Akane opening a box of notebooks.

Misora: Why don't I help you with that Ms. Hoshikawa.

Akane: Well ok, just put them on the shelf over there but be careful.

Misora took some of the books and carry them to shelf.

Luna then thought of something devious, she threw on of the bears on the floor to Misora's way.

Misora then trips on it and fell on the floor spilling th books.

Luna: Oh my how unfortunate of you Misora. Ms Hoshikawa did tell you to be careful.

Misora glared at Luna but did not say a word. She the pick the books up and continue.

Luna: I'm done Ms. Hoshikawa is there anything I can do for you.

Akane: Ok then...uh you can put these pillows over there.

Luna: Why certainly.

As Luna was bringing the small pillows she suddenly slips on something. She then lands on the had floor while the pillows land safely on her.

Luna realized she slipped on a pen. but it didn't get there on its own.

Misora: Oh my that's some bad luck for you. I'll take care of this one.

Misora then picked up some of the pillows, but Luna didn't like the idea.

Luna; Excuse me but that's my job.

Misora: Sorry I thought you could use some help?

Luna: Why would I want your help.

Misora: In case you mess up.

Luna: No way!

Both then picked up all the pillows and rushed to put them on a table to see who could do it the fastest. Afterwards they sprint towards Akane.

Misora: Do you need any more help Ms-

Luna: I'll be more than happy to-

Misora: No I'd be willing to-

Luna: No me!

Misora: No you won't.

Akane was now worried as both of them are pushing each other off.

Akane: Excuse me girls, I really appreciate your help but I need to finish my work here. So if you please go outside for a while.

The two hotheads walked out both glaring at each other thinking the other is responsible for getting her booted.

Luna:(I've got to get that doll some how.)

Misora:(I'm not giving up I'll get it one way or another.)

Then both of them soon pondered on what to do next, then both had an idea and rushed off somewhere.

The next hour Akane had just finished fixing the store.

The door opened and the girls returned with something in their hands.

Misora/Luna: Hello Ms. Hoshikawa.

Akane: Oh hello again girls, uh what are you two here for now?

Misora: I bought you a special something.

Luna: I have a gift you can resist.

Misora place a strawberry short cake on the desk, while Luna placed a blueberry pie.

Akane: Oh my how nice uh.. I don't now which one to choose.

Misora: Pick mine its one of the best there is.

Luna: No mine is classic and tasteful.

Misora: Gee how dramatic, its just blueberries covered in whip cream.

Luna: Yeah well...yours is just 9 strawberry and 92 sugar.

Thw two girls are now stare shooting sparks from their eye's Akane had to act quick knowing this could turn it to a CF.

Akane: Excuse me girls but are you here to buy something or not.

Misora; Oh I do!

Misora picked up a basket and started randomly picking out stuff.

Luna: Oh no you won't.

Luna did the same thing and rush around the store.

A minute later both girls got almost one item in the shop.

Now come the final round, who get to the counter first.

Misora and Luna then rushed to it like it was track race, in the end...

Yes!!

Misora got first.

After paying for the stuff. Both seem to almost forgot why they bought all these item that they don't even need.

Akane: Well girls I thank you for shopping here, and for yourpatronage I'm giving both of you a special free gift item.

Akane handed out two rockman dolls.

Both soon remembered again and grabbed one of them.

Misora/Luna: Yeah.

Misra: Wait I thought you said there's only one left?

Akane: Oh I found one more left in storage.

Luna: Well ok good day Ms Hoshikawa.

Misora: I hope to see you again.

Akane: Come again girls.

Akane: Wow I should make more of these.

Outside Misora and Luna took of in seperate ways.

Arriving in thier homes they soon cuddled their prized doll which they had fought over for.

Luna: Rockman-sama...

Misora: Subaru...

-The End.


End file.
